


Little Girl Lost

by escritoireazul



Category: Lost Boys (1987), Supernatural
Genre: Character of Color, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-06
Updated: 2009-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fortune-teller can't get anything past a mind reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Girl Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Post-The Lost Boys, vaguely after season one of Supernatural  
> Prompt: con  
> Written for: writercon100, a fundraiser for Writer Con 2009

"It's a rip-off." She's a pretty little thing, dark curly hair all wild around her face and arms full of bangles. She sweeps her hair out of her face with both hands and grins. "You want your fortune told, I'll do it."

"You're sweet." Missouri smiles. "What's your name?"

"Star." There's an echo of history under the word.

"I don't take favors from vampires, Star."

Fear flashes across her face and she jerks, her sparkly skirt swirling. "I'm not -- that. I'm not."

It's a con, it must be, but her thoughts are sincere.

"Tell me everything, sweetheart."

She does.


End file.
